Lembranças
by Kammy Engels Black Uchiha
Summary: Eles poderiam ter uma vida juntos. Casamentos, filhos e uma longa vida pela frente. Mas tudo que restou do doce passado são lembranças dolorosas que os fazem perguntar por que tudo acabou daquele jeito.


**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha não me pertence, pelo menos por hora. Espero que a Rumiko tenha a decência de não deixar a história inacabada.

Dedicado a minha super, grande, ultra, mega, hiper amiga e marida Ayame. Omedetou tanjoubi pra você amor. Eu estou atrasada 12 dias, mas tá ai. Prometido e cumprido. Kissus

**Mini-Dicionário**

daijobu – tudo bem

-sama – vossa senhoria. Tratamento de extremo respeito, usado para evidenciar uma diferença hierárquica.

hai – sim

ayame – flor roxa que deu origem ao nome da personagem, é aquela que a mesma carrega em suas mãos no flashback.

yoo – oi

iie – não

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ayame estava sentada na beira do lago. A leve brisa batia suavemente em seu rosto, trazendo uma sensação de paz e conforto. Sua vida não estava do jeito que ela desejou quando criança, mas poderia dizer que era feliz apesar de todos os problemas. Agora ela era a líder do clã, tinha que arcar com as devidas responsabilidades.

- Daijobu*, Ayame-sama*?

- Hai* – cumprimentou com um sorriso – Onde estão os conselheiros?

- A sua espera – devolveu o sorriso com vontade. Ela seria uma ótima líder como seu avô foi.

A pequena youkai seguiu até o lugar marcado, onde os mais velhos estavam esperando por ela. Já tinha cumprido a parte do acordo que a faria líder, só faltava a confirmação.

- E então? – perguntou o mais velho, que estava sentado a direita de seu tio.

- Aqui está – ela lhe estendeu um papel que o youkai analisava com o devido cuidado.

- Tudo em ordem. A cerimônia de legitimação será amanhã ao anoitecer.

A loba estava feliz. Herdaria o posto que sempre foi de seu avô. Ela se tornaria a melhor líder que aquele clã já teve. Tinha orgulho de pertencer aquele grupo. Ela traria o devido lugar de destaque que eles haviam perdido na guerra com os lobos do norte. (não lembro muito da história, então se tiver errado, não me xinguem).

Mesmo sabendo que ainda não era a líder, ela caminhou por entre seus companheiros, a fim de acompanhar o andamento do serviço. Todos percebiam a mudança de longe. Ayame tornou-se uma bela mulher, forte, decidida e responsável. Até mesmo os mais novos tinham orgulho dela.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Como foi programado, a cerimônia iniciou-se ao cair do sol. Todos os youkais estavam dispostos em um grande círculo. No meio dele estavam a pequena youkai, seu tio e o conselheiro mais velho. Primeiro ele fez um grande discurso, exaltando as qualidades do novo líder, depois lhe entregou um pequeno bastão, simbolizando o poder e por último colocou uma coroa de ayames* na cabeça da pequena.

Lágrimas se formaram nos belos orbes da garota. Foram aquelas flores que deram origem ao seu nome. Foi por causa daquela flor que conheceu Kouga, seu grande amor.

Balançou a cabeça tentando espantar tais pensamentos. Agora não era hora nem lugar para pensar no belo youkai. Terminado o ritual, todos se dispersaram e ela passaria a ocupar um novo lugar, agora como líder.

Assim que se viu livre de tudo e de todos, deixou que as lágrimas finalmente traçassem o seu rosto. Não precisava manter as aparências quando estava sozinha. Apesar de tudo, ela ainda amava o youkai lobo, sempre o amaria. O que alguns tachariam de amor doentio, ela chamava de amor verdadeiro. O amava desde pequena, desde que seu avô lhe deu um treinamento para sobreviver.

_A pequena youkai corria sem rumo pela floresta. A velocidade era tanta que nem viu o tronco a sua frente e tropeçou com tudo em cima do mesmo. O resultado disso foi que se esborrachou com tudo no chão lamacento a sua frente._

_Escondeu-se num pequeno buraco entre o tronco de uma árvore. A chuva continuava a cair com força._

_- Meu avô me disse, durante meu treinamento – ela tremia de medo do que pudesse acontecer trazendo pequenas lágrimas aos seus brilhantes olhos verdes – Eu estava perdida perto do ninho dos pássaros Gokuraku. Justamente quando eu estava perto de conseguir comida._

_Kouga aproximou-se velozmente, acertando em cheio o primeiro pássaro. O segundo teve uma de suas asas arrancadas pelo youkai. A pequena loba olhava fascinada para o rapaz que a salvara. Ele parecia ainda mais belo aos seus olhos infantis._

_Depois de livrar-se dos inimigos, o mesmo aproximou-se do esconderijo e estendeu a mão para ela._

_- Aqui. Venha – Ayame fechou seus orbes momentaneamente para reabri-los em seguida. Ele sorria para ela, o mais belo sorriso que jamais tinha visto alguém dar._

_Pegou-a no colo, a retirando daquele lugar._

_- Seu avô estava preocupado. Chourou's (não consegui achar no dicionário) neta também é difícil – Seu avô veio do norte também?_

_- Sim, ele disse "Eu desejo treinar junto com você"._

_- Hnmm, eu vi. Você sempre usa essa flor para treinar? – ele estava carregando em suas costas, enquanto ela segurava em suas pequeninas mãos a flor que dava origem ao seu nome._

_Sim, nós temos o mesmo nome._

_- Eu vou levá-la para a montanha. Hmm, obrigado por ter me salvado._

_- Não empurrei você mesmo. Você não deve ser severa comigo mesma – comentou o lobo enquanto caminhava com a pequena. Se você está em um problema real, eu desejo tomar você como minha noiva, Ayame – ela concordou com a cabeça, ainda olhando admirada para a flor._

_- Verdade?_

_- Sim, quando você vier das montanhas – ela deitou a cabeça em suas costas, acomodando-se melhor_

_A noite caiu ao seu redor quando a pequena atraiu a atenção de seu salvador._

_- Olhe. O arco-íris está fora._

_- Isto é uma lua com arco-íris – ambos olhavam admirados para o belo espetáculo a sua frente._

Jamais esqueceria aquele dia nem que se passassem mil anos, ainda mais agora. A chance de esquecê-lo era muito pequena. Não que ela quisesse, é claro. Todavia isso seria impossível.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

A youkai acordou cedo na manhã seguinte. Começou a patrulhar as fronteiras pela manhã. Tudo tinha que estar em ordem, não poderia faltar nada. E ela estava realmente desempenhando essa função muito bem, ao nível de seu avô, o antigo líder. Até os mais velhos estavam satisfeito com sua atuação.

- Ayame-sama, temos visitas – comunicou um jovem lobo, de pêlos amarronzados.

- Quem seria?

- Os lobos do sul.

Ela gelou com esse comentário. Lobos do sul geralmente significavam problemas. Se fosse certo youkai então, ela estava ferrada. Seus piores receios realmente se confirmaram, o visitante era realmente Kouga, ladeado de seus fieis escudeiros, Hinta e Hagaku.

- Yoo*, Kouga – cumprimentou amistosa.

- Ayame – ele pareceu surpreso ao vê-la, talvez não esperasse que ela fosse a líder.

- Surpreso? – ela sorriu antes de dar passagem aos visitantes.

- Só não esperava que você tivesse assumido o controle do clã.

- É por que não? – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em sinal de indignação.

- Até onde eu sei, é preciso que o líder esteja casado.

- Há outras formas.

- E foi nessas outras formas que você conseguiu? – o moreno realmente estava admirado com a realização da pequena.

- Digamos que sim.

- E não vai me dizer como?

- Iie*. Você não merece minha confiança.

Aquilo foi uma faca perfurada em seu peito. O lobo não esperava toda aquela hostilidade vindo dela. Ela sempre foi amável e compreensiva com ele. Pelo visto algumas coisas haviam mudado desde o dia que se viram pela última vez.

- Como vai a Kagome? – a loba tentou manter uma conversa civilizada com o outro.

- Ela voltou para a era dela.

Talvez isso explicasse o motivo da repentina visita. Ele estava triste com a partida da humana, mas não seria a youkai a fechar suas feridas, não dessa vez.

- Por que veio para cá? – perguntou rispidamente.

- É complicado explicar – ele olhou para o céu totalmente limpo antes de responder, como se quisesse colocar seus próprio pensamentos em ordem – Eu senti uma vontade imensa de ter ver e vim.

- Acha que eu vou servir de consolo? – seus olhos brilhavam perigosamente.

- É claro que não – devolveu o olhar, porém não deixando transparecer seus sentimentos – Você não é mais aquela garotinha ingênua e indefesa que eu conheci.

- Ainda bem que sabe – a mágoa ainda se fazia presente, não deixou que a garota o perdoasse ou sequer o tratasse bem.

- Você ainda está com raiva de mim né?

- Tem alguma dúvida?

- Ayame – ele segurou seu queixo suavemente para que ela o encarasse – Eu não te usei aquela noite.

Aquela maldita noite. Os detalhes simplesmente vieram a sua mente, claros como água, como se aquilo tivesse acontecido ontem e não a semanas atrás.

- Então foi o que? – estava se segurando para não chorar.

- Eu gosto de você. Eu só não sei o quanto – respondeu sincero.

- Acho que é um pouco tarde para você dizer isso.

- Nunca é tarde demais para consertar os erros do passado.

- Nesse caso é. Eu cansei de esperar por você.

- Essa é sua palavra final? É realmente isso que quer para sua vida?

- Eu só quero ser feliz Kouga. E eu nunca fui ao seu lado. Acho até que nunca existiu um nós. É melhor terminamos amigos a nos odiamos depois.

- Eu não quero ser seu amigo. É difícil de entender?

- Então ficamos como meros conhecidos. Eu não vou servir de consolo a ninguém, é minha palavras final.

_oOoOoOoOoOo_

Ele não poderia fazer nada. Tinha perdido aquela garotinha meiga e gentil que sempre o amou. A vida é realmente engraçada. Só damos o devido valor quando perdemos e foi exatamente isso que aconteceu. Só deu o devido valor a pequena tarde demais. Ayame era a líder de um clã. Não existia mais espaço em sua vida para aquele youkai lobo que sempre a menosprezou.

- O que vai fazer, Kouga? – perguntou Hagaku.

- Eu não posso obrigá-la a me amar.

- E você realmente a ama? – indagou Hinta.

- O irônico é que sim.

- E a Kagome? – tornou a perguntar o primeiro.

- Ela ama o cara de cachorro. Eu já me acostumei com isso faz tempo.

- Então a Ayame é só um consolo? – foi o segundo quem interrompeu.

- Fale isso mais uma vez e eu arrebento sua cara – falou Kouga extremamente irritado, segurando o outro pelo colarinho.

Os dois jamais haviam visto o lobo naquele estado. Ele não tinha ficado assim nem quando estava morrendo de ciúmes do youkai-cachorro (meio-youkai na realidade ¬¬).

- Você a ama, não é? – começou hesitante Hinta.

O outro youkai o deixou sem respostas. Não queria ter que pensar naquilo naquele momento. Pensar na pequena youkai doía, ainda mais sabendo que ele era o responsável pela relação não ter dado certo. Mesmo que não fosse o mais sensato a se fazer ele continuou visitando-a secretamente. Observou com certo gosto a barriguinha dela crescer lentamente. Ele finalmente descobriu como ela tinha conseguido se tornar a líder.

Mesmo observando tudo que podia fazer era ficar com as doces lembranças do passado, porque saiba que aquele tempo jamais voltaria.


End file.
